The Gooey Stuff
by Obsession137
Summary: Diego realises how he feels about Sid, and he decides that it's time to tell him. Slash Diego/Sid


**I've been wanting to write a Sid/Diego fic for a while now, but I haven't had the inspiration. After watching Continental Drift today and fangirling, I _had_ to write it :D**

**This is set at the end of the second movie :)  
**

**Slash guys, don't like, don't read :3  
**

* * *

**THE GOOEY STUFF  
**

Diego sat down by the side of the cave they were sleeping in and closed his eyes. This could not be happening. Not to him. Not to a sabre.

It had all happened to fast, and he hadn't even realised it until today. One day, he was in a pack with his own, and then he met Manny and... Sid.

Manny and Sid were like father and son. Diego and Manny were like brothers. Diego and Sid... well... they were a different story.

Whenever Sid wasn't around, Diego had to know where he was. He couldn't stand not knowing – anything could happen to him.

Then they met Ellie. She became Sid's mother, Manny's lover and Diego's sister. Crash and Eddie were the annoying possums who were a little on the crazy side, but they were Ellie's brothers, so they were Diego's too.

Where then, did that leave Diego and Sid?

Diego knew that he had always acted different with Sid. At first he hated the sloth – he was loud, annoying, and stupid – not to mention ugly.

But then he realised that Sid wasn't all bad. He was loyal, friendly, funny. He had a warm heart, and he was braver than he seemed.

That was why, when a group of mini-sloths appeared, asking Sid to go with them, Diego had to step forward and start off his soppy speech.

He hadn't even noticed that he felt that way until the words came out of his mouth, and then he knew.

He loved Sid. He loved everything about him – even the annoyingness, even the loudness, even the stupidness, _even_ the ugliness. And that was because he was special.

He _was_ the gooey '_stuff' _that kept their herd together. Not only that but he kept Diego's heart together. Without him, he'd be broken.

Diego stared out at the trees, feeling emotions he never thought possible. He was in love with Sid.

As if on cue, the sloth stepped backwards out of the trees, looking scared. He ran towards Diego and hid behind him.

"They're following me," he whispered, pointing into the darkness. Diego stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Who's following you?"

"The mini-sloths!" Sid said, peering back towards where he'd come from. "Can't they take a hint?"

"Can't _you_?" Diego asked, walking towards the cave. A couple of seconds later he heard the footsteps behind him and smiled.

"Can't I what, Diego?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me!" Sid said, running in front of Diego and blocking his path. "I will not move from this spot until you tell me."

Diego nodded, lifting his paw up and flicking the sloth away easily.

"That was uncalled for!"

Sid finally caught up to him again and slung and arm around him. "So Diego?"

"What do you want, Sid?"

"What were we talking about?"

Diego sighed and stopped. He needed to tell. It was something that had to be done at some point.

"I said," Diego said slowly. "That you can't take a hint."

"What hint?"

"Earlier today," Diego prompted. "My speech."

"Oh!" Sid said, a grin coming to his face. "Yeah! You don't like the mini-sloths and you think I'm gooey."

"No, Sid," Diego sighed, looking sideways at him and then looking away. "I'm... in love with you."

Sid stopped for a second, as if pondering this. "Like... _love_ love?"

"Yes."

"Like... want to kiss, love?"

"... Yes, Sid."

"Like... want to marry, love?"

"YES SID! I LOVE YOU!" Diego said, not believing he was actually saying it aloud. Sid looked confused.

"But you're a dude... I'm a dude-"

"-Correction," Diego said. "You're a sloth."

"I'll have to think about this, Diego," Sid said. "I mean I don't know if I'm ready for such a commitment."

"Sid, I'm not asking you to love me back," Diego said. "I just needed you to know."

Sid stared at him for a moment and then leaned forwards, kissing him. Diego's eyes opened wide as he realised what was happening, but he couldn't find it in him to pull away. It was what he wanted.

Sid was kissing him.

His life was perfect.

**~THE END~**


End file.
